Survival Mode
Survival Mode is a game mode in Shank 2. The player can team up with a friend (both offline or online) to take down up to 30 waves of increasingly difficult enemies, while protecting Supply Stations from Bomber enemies that can plant timed-bombs to destroy them (players can disarm any planted bombs). The game ends if the player(s) die(s) or all Supply Stations are destroyed. By killing enemies and collecting the gold they drop, players can purchase items at the in-game shop (that can be accessed at any time). More items are unlocked as players progress over the waves, and each item has its own cooldown, meaning they can't be bought again for some time. Players can buy tequila to recover health, weapons, turrets and even helpers (the War Boar and the Decoy). Small parachuted crates will fall during the waves, providing supplies with attack items, such as grenades, molotovs and land mines. Birds will also fly by the stage, which can be killed by the players and drop gold and even tequila. Players can use both Shank and Corina, and also unlock new costumes, that can be used on the Campaign Mode as well. Skins/Costumes By earning Medals (specific in-game achievements), the players can unlock new costumes for Shank and Corina, that not only changes their appearance, but also grants bonuses (but also downsides) to their abilities, such as increased/decreased health, faster/slower bomb disarming, higher/lower damage, etc. Shank Skins Shank *'Pros:'+10% Health *'Cons:' None *'Unlocked:' Default Falcone *'Pros': +25% Health, +25% Off Tequila *'Cons': -50% Bomb Disarm Speed, -50% Partner Revive Speed *'Unlocked': Complete Campaign Mode on Hard Difficulty Classic *'Pros': +100% Shank Damage, +25% Grapple Damage *'Cons': -30% Pickup Damage *'Unlocked': Kill a goon by throwing a Bomber Defender *'Pros': +50% Bomb Disarm Speed, +20% Off Shop Weapons, +20% Off Turrets *'Cons': -25% Shank Damage, -50% Ranged Damage *'Unlocked': Kill at least 100 enemies whilst using the Turrets Junior *'Pros': +30% Bomb Disarm Speed, +25% Pickup Damage *'Cons': -30% Grapple Damage *'Unlocked': Kill 50 enemies with the Fire Trap Hobo *'Pros': +50% Pickup Damage, +15% Health, +10% Grapple Damage *'Cons': All Items Cost 50% More *'Unlocked': Defeat all Waves on any Survival Map Rex *'Pros': +50% Grapple Damage, +10% Shank Damage *'Cons': -10% Heavy Damage, -10% Ranged Damage *'Unlocked': Complete the Campaign Mode on Normal Difficulty Rin *'Pros': +20% Ranged Damage, +20% Off War Boars, +20% Off Decoys *'Cons': -20% Health, -25% Heavy Damage *'Unlocked': Perform 20 Bat Counter kills Boogie *'Pros': +10% Ranged Damage, +15% Shank Damage *'Cons': -10% Health, -30% Grapple Damage *'Unlocked': Buy everything in Survival Mode Horror *'Pros': +50% Heavy Damage *'Cons': -30% Ranged Damage, War Boars Cost 100% More, Decoys Cost 100% More *'Unlocked': Reach the zombie wave on each Survival Map Cesar *'Pros': +25% Shank Damage, +20% Heavy Damage, +15% Ranged Damage *'Cons': -30% Health *'Unlocked': Find the kitchen sink and kill someone with it. Note: The kitchen sink is only found during Chapter 7, "The Last Resort". Halfway through the level, the player can find the kitchen, where the sink lies in a room with a prisoner civilian and an enemy. The kitchen sink is behind the enemy, so simply grab it and kill the enemy with it. Evil *'Pros': +40% Shank Damage, +40% Heavy Damage, +30% Ranged Damage *'Cons': -40% Health *'Unlocked': At the character select screen of Survival Mode enter this variation of The Konami Code: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. Once done, Evil will appear at the bottom left side of the screen. Note: The character disappears after quitting the game, so if the player wishes to use him again, it is required to re-entered the code. Evil is the only skin that cannot be selected in the Campaign Mode. Corina Skins Corina *'Pros': +10% Health *'Cons': None *'Unlocked': Default Bubbles *'Pros': +30 Ranged Damage, +30% off Shop Weapons *'Cons': -30% Heavy Damage, -20% Health *'Unlocked': Stay alive for 15 consecutive Survival waves Kats *'Pros': +20% Grapple Damage, +25% Pickup Damage, +15% Health *'Cons': All Items Cost +25% More *'Unlocked': Execute 100 Grenade kills Chops *'Pros': +20% Health, +25% Off Tequila, +50% Partner Revive Speed *'Cons': -20% Shank Damage, -20% Heavy Damage, -15% Ranged Damage *'Unlocked': Perform 60 Pistol Counter Kills Note: The best place to farm the Pistol Counter Kills is on the Chapter 3, "Dirt Docks". As you proceed through the level you will come across a crane you have to defeat. Damage the Crane with ranged attacks until enemies start to appear, and then ignore the crane it for the remainder of the fight. One of the enemies will always have a pistol, so keep using Counter Kill over and over again every time he spawns, until you have got 60 Pistol Kills. Sunshine *'Pros': +50% Shank Damage, +15% Heavy Damage, +25% Grapple Damage *'Cons': -25% Ranged Damage, -30% Health *'Unlocked': Purchase any item in Survival Mode Enemies In addition to all normal enemies seen in the Campaign Mode, the players also face unique Giant Bosses (that are immune to all forms of grabbing and has very large health) and Zombie Waves. Some enemies drop weapons that can be picked up by the players. Shop and Items In addition to pick-up weapons dropped by enemies (bats, axes, spears, etc.), players can purchase items in the in-game shop, accessing it with the Select/Back button. Each item has its own cost and cooldown. Note that some skins increase/decrease the items cost. Tequila *'Unlocking': After Wave 2. *'Effect': Recovers a large amount of health. *'Base cost': 400$. *'Cooldown': 60 seconds. War Boar *'Unlocking': After Wave 4. *'Effect': Charges at enemies, knocking them down. Lasts for around 1 minute, then it disappears (can be killed by the enemies or traps). *'Base cost:' 500$. *'Cooldown': 60 seconds. Decoy *'Unlocking': After Wave 6. *'Effect': Also called "Noob", it's a slim guy wearing a costume very similar to Shank (including the bandana). As the name suggests, it misdirects enemies attention away from the player, having a large amount of health (to the point of withstanding direct assault from Giant Bosses). Can also attack by throwing grenades and slapping foes. Lasts until dying. *'Base cost': 1000$. *'Cooldown': 90 seconds. Minigun *'Unlocking': After Wave 9. *'Effect': Allows players to hold a sub-machinegun with a very fast shooting speed. Players can move normally while holding it, and it has 250 rounds. Those shots doesn't contribute to hit count, however. After depleted, the gun disappears. *'Base cost': 1500$. *'Cooldown': 100 seconds. Stages There are three stages in the Survival Mode. Each stage has its own pros and cons, as well different traps that the players can activate to attack the enemies (however those traps can harm the players as well). Each stage has three Supply Stations to protect. Down on the Farm A large area with many platforms all over the stage. Two of them in the upper side on each side hold two Supply Stations, while the third Station is at the lower ground, at the right side. There are ladders on both sides of the stage. The stage features a shredder trap in the middle that can instantly kill any enemy (and player) who falls into it. The trap is activated by pressing either one of the switches (one in the upper left platform and one in the lower right, by the ground). After activating it the middle platform and middle ground will open and reveal the trap. Tips *This stage requires good team communication, as misuse of the shredder trap can lead to accidental team kill. *The best way to kill enemies with the shredder trap is by having one player lure them while the other hits the button at the right time. Bombed Church A vertical oriented area featuring two main platforms, with one Supply Station on each and a third one by the ground. There are ladders on both sides of the stage. The stage features two flame traps at both sides that burn enemies (and players), causing them to panic while taking damage over time. This trap is not an instant kill, but is capable of disposing of most normal enemies. The left trap is activated by the upper left switch and the right trap by the switch on the middle platform, at the right. Tips *The flame trap can easily lock the Giant Boss, however it requires good team coordination to lure him into the trap. Once he is locked, players can spam ranged weapons and grenades/molotovs at will to fast damage. I'm on a Boat! A large ship with two main platforms and two smaller ones between them, that holds harpoon guns that players can use to attack enemies. The harpoon gun must be charged for few seconds, but each harpoon can hit multiple enemies, killing them instantly (except for Giant Bosses), and they also won't hit the players. Falling from the boat causes instant death to both enemies and players. The stage also features a large boat trap in the middle that can be activated by the upper left switch. By pressing it, the boat will fall down, knocking over any enemy below it. Tips *While the boat trap doesn't cause huge damage nor instant kill, it is good for crowd control. However it also may hit the partner. *The harpoon gun can make everything extremely easy, specially during the harder Zombie waves (which are 23, 27 and 30). However using the harpoon gun with efficiency requires some practice and accuracy. Also, it is good to note that the harpoon loads slower if the player keeps moving the aim from side to side (upwards and downwards doesn't cause this, though). With coordinated harpoon attacks from both players, it is possible to lock Giant Bosses in place and kill them before it gets too crowded. General Tips *Always have one player in the crowd control duty, by focusing on melee attacks, while the other player keeps on camping duty, using ranged attacks to protect the supply stations. **Shank (and his variations) is the best for camping duty thanks to the Throwing Knives, which have the highest the highest DPS of all ranged weapons and can hit enemies from almost any distance. By using jump throws they become much more efficient, allowing for more knives per throw. Good for camping strategies in all three maps. ***The Sledge Hammer can be a good complement to knock down many enemies at once easily, while the Chainsaw can lock on enemies by using the running attack (and holding the button for more hits and trap them for longer) and has higher damage output if the player hold the button while attacking. **Corina (and her variations) is great at crowd control duty thanks to the Scythe, that can pick up enemies on the ground, and is the best for dealing with the Fat enemies. ***The Revolver is good for sniping enemies from afar, specially bombers and large enemies. *A combination of the Chainsaw and the Throwing Knives (or Dual Guns) are great to farm easy money. By constantly shooting the enemy and getting higher hits, the player can Grapple/Pounce and hold the Strong Attack button to get even more hits using the Chainsaw finisher. *Grab + Throw on the Bombers causes instant kill, as they explode upon thrown. *Pounce Locks are quite useful as well to target specific enemies, by shooting an enemy with any ranged weapon and then using Pounce right away; this will make the game assume the shot enemy as the primary "lock on" target, leading to some neat long range pursues with Pounce. *Holding the last enemy with Grapple over and over in order to wait for cooldowns to reset is a good strategy when about to face a difficult wave. *Barrages should be used in the harder Zombie waves that spawns the Axemen/Fatmen/Giant Boss Zombie. Unlike the other turret items such as the Machine Gun and Flamer, the Barrage doesn't disappear after a while if not used, so players can have one well positioned in case of danger. *The Decoy, as the name suggest, can be a very valuable asset to distract the enemies, misdirecting their attention. The Decoy have a lot of health, doesn't cost much in later waves when the cash gain is higher, and can even throw grenades. They also have a slap attack that can stun some enemies. They're also comulative: each player can have up to 2 at once. **War Boars can be useful as well, but they stay for limited time in the stage, unlike the Noobs that stay until they die. *Placing Land Mines at the Supply Stations is a very good strategy to keep enemies at bay and alert the player of Bombers. *When resurrecting a Partner, hold the button to charge the defibrillator and recover more health (about 40% of total health if fully charged). *Always kill the birds whenever you seem them fly by. They drop cash and sometimes even tequila. *Jumping or dodge rolling can cancel most animations (except for counter-kills), even Pouncing. This can help the player to skip some small lags in some animations, such as the tequila drinking and resurrecting partners. *Almost all items can be picked up while jumping, even tequillas (although the drinking animation will still happen after the player land). **The same applies for traps. All traps can be activated while jumping. Notes *Boogie may be based on Jules Winnfield, Samuel L. Jackson's character from Quentin Tarantino's Pulp Fiction. *Horror is an obvious node to Jason Voorhes from the Friday the 13th franchise. *Evil's portait is an edited version of Shank's portait. *Kats is most likely based on Black Cat from Marvel Comics. *Sunshine is based on "The Bride" from Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill franchise. See also *Shank 2 *PS3Trophies' Guide to Surviving All 30 Waves (by Blaze Naruto Shippuden) Category:Gameplay Category:Shank 2 Gameplay Category:Characters